narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Discusión:Tobi (Zetsu)
200.6.178.117 02:08 24 mar 2012 (UTC)apc 200.6.178.117 02:08 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Quien es realmente Tobi? by doltxe tal vez sea hashirama ya que tiene mucho parecido es el unico moreno en la serie y tobi lo es tambien LA IDENTIDAD DE TOBI Para mi Tobi es Obito Uchiha, porque: #Madara Uchiha es revivido por el Edo Tensei de Kabuto #Tobi tiene un Mangekyo Sharingan en su ojo izquierdo, lugar vacio por la extraccion del mismo por pa #rte de Rin #La parte derecha de su cara esta toda aplastada y arrugada, lugar donde le caen todas las piedras a Obito Pain - Uchiha 19:04 7 dic 2011 (UTC) 4. Tobi es un anagrama de Obito, es decir cambiando de orden las letras de Obito se puede formar Tobi 5 madara pudo aver dividido su alma en dos asiendo el inzagi y pudo averse creado tobi de esas forma thumb No 23:44 12 oct 2011 (UTC) '''YO PIENSO LO MISMO' jc´-¿tobirama senju sera tobi? y si tobi es el segundo hokage tobi'rama senju ya que este segun el cuarto hokage el tambien tenia una tecnica espacio-tiempo t aparte creo que no se vio como mirio simplemente se sabe que murio sacrificandose luchando con ninjas de elite y si en realidad no fue asi y escapo, tal ves sea o tal ves no simples suposiciones mias esperemos el manga 560 la peor hipotesis de todas, pareces que no has visto la parte uno y te has metido directamente en shippuden Shino-nara 20:37 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Imposible, ya que esta sellado en el demonio de la muerte Sasukeuzumaki, el lider de Burijji 20:23 16 oct 2011 (UTC) Naruto y Tobi, ¡Comienza la gran batalla! Dejo este mensaje para decirle a un administrador que agregue en la pagina de la informacion de Tobi en la parte del arco de la cuarta gran guerra ninja lo que paso en el nuevo capitulo del manga, y es esto: que despues que los 5 kages le dicen al clon de Naruto que ellos se encargaran de el verdadero Madara y le dicen que el se encargue del falso Madara, cuando Naruto recibe toda la informacion de parte de sus clon, el se encuentra con Tobi y le hacesta un potente cabezazo que empieza a romper la mascara de Tobi. Se que tan pronto leean el manga lo escribiran pero igual, eso es todo,y la prox. semana no habra capitulo de Naruto, eso es todo Santo 21:21 9 nov 2011 (UTC) quien es TobI??? pense que esra Obito pero murio y muestran que el perdio el ojo izquierdo. Izuna, hermano menor de Madara no puede ser por que Madara le quito los ojos y fallecio. Madara...no ya que se mostro ser el ataud misterioso que Kabuto revivio... por favor respondanme 20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)20:25 13 nov 2011 (UTC)~~ pues izuna uchiha no puede ser ya que tobi tiene los dos ojos e izuna no madara tampoco por que madara murio en manos del primer hokague obito no ya que obito le faltarian los dos ojos ya que la piedra le quito uno y el otro se lo dio a kakashi :$ asi que como ven no hay manera de que sea ninguno de ellos :) 190.96.242.99 00:36 18 nov 2011 (UTC) Es ¡Uno! Apariencia: Tiene varias suturas en su rostro (estilo kakuzu), en el lado del sharingan su cara esta deteriorada, en el lado del rinnengan su cara parece mas joven, en sus mejillas existen bocas enormes (estilo deidara), su pelo parece a un zetsu pero de color negro. Es una combinacion de ninjas que se manifiestan por el odio puro. Tomo las mejores habilidades de los mejores ninjas. En un principio Madara le dio parte de sus poderes, Akatsuki era su prox. objetivo. Lleno de ninjas renegados de la mas alta calidad, perfecto para el. Es un contenedor de habilidades con un proposito final, traer devuelta los poderes del Rikudou,Zaiito 09:07 19 nov 2011 (UTC) Yo pieso que es el alma de izuna en el cuerpo de obito, y que si ninguno tiene ojos sin ojos el laboratorio de tobi esta lleno de ojos de sharinghan eso se vio cuando le transplanta los ojos de itachi a sasuke y eso explicaria el brazo roto de tobi,es que ademas cuando kabuto revive a madara se pone muy nervioso tobi eso explicaris mi hipotesis. cecilia rodriguez187.142.218.169 21:34 25 dic 2011 (UTC) imposible que sea madara,tobi,izuna pero nadie asegura que el cuerpo que kabuto le mostro a tobi sea real mente madara puede ser el sabio de los seis caminos no? No leiste el manga, verdad??? Cuando el cuerpo resucitado, es decir, Madara, intentó invocar al Kyubi, el propio Bijū dijo que aquel chakra lo reconocía, que era el de Madara. Además, Onoki tambien lo reconocio, y este conocia a Mito Uzumaki, esposa del Shodaime Hokage. Sasuke Uzumaki, el lider de Burijji 09:20 19 nov 2011 (UTC) oooo si no recordaba eso lo siento :P 190.96.229.108 01:55 21 nov 2011 (UTC) Tobi y/o Madara Bueno, aunque muchos ya descartaron esa idea, yo sigo pensando que Tobi es Madara, debido al montón de cosas que dijo él y que dijeron de él que le afirmaban como el Uchiha. Otra cosa que me hace pensar con más razón que Tobi si es Madara, es cuando Naruto le dice: "...tenías un Rinnegan, como el de Nagato y el otro Madara." ''Tobi se asombra y dice: ''"¿"Otro Madara"? Maldito seas, Kabuto..." ''Como si le molestara que llamaran con su nombre al que pelea con los cinco Kages. Pienso yo, que el Madara falso podría ser el que pelea con los cinco Kages, o que Tobi y "el otro Madara" son la misma persona... a pesar de que Tobi se refiere ahora a él mismo como Nadie, aunque dice esto porque obvio le interesa más sus planes que como lo llamen. Buene, eso pienso yo...Majora's Mask 16:43 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola bueno no creo que tobi sea obito porque? pues obito ya murio aplastado en una roca aparte era solo un niño que odio tendria contra konoha ademas el perdio un ojo dandoselo a Kakashi Hatake y tobi tiene 2 ojos. Tampoco seria Madara Uchiha ya que este fue revivido y no puede haber 2 madaras. Izuna Uchiha tampoco podria ser ya que el murio de niño se ve en la foto en su ataud y si el de la foto seria madara no podria ser madara murio siendo ya mayor y el del ataud es solo un chico. Tampoco seria shisui ya que este perdio tambien sus dos ojos uno se lo dio a itachi y otro se le fue arrebatado por danzou. Yo pienso que tobi es Kagami Uchiha podria ser ya que ademas de su parentesco fisico a tobi y de ser un uchiha este participo en la primera gran guerra mundial shinobi eso significa que ya es viejo y tobi tiene arrugas otra curiosidad es que su maestro se llamaba TOBIrama senju entienden n.n bueno tal vez puede ser el pero me gustaria que no lo fuera para seguir con la incognita de quien es enrealidad tobi y saber su pasado desconocido n.n y que piensan ustedes? Descartando... Bueno, yo daré también mis teorías: *No es Obito, eso es por una razón más simple que lo de los ojos perdidos, cuando Obito muere aplastado por esa roca, era un chico como de 13 o 14, y era de la estatura de Kakashi. Cuando Tobi se enfrenta a Minato, el día del Ataque del Kyuubi, es un adulto de su misma altura. Entre un evento y otro no ha pasado nada de tiempo como para que Obito crezca de esa manera. Y dudo, como leí más arriba, que Madara lo haya rescatado y experimentado con él. *Izuna y Shisui se descartan por la misma razón, ambos están muertos y fueron enterrados (Izuna por su hermano, Shisui por la policía de Konoha), en ambos casos es dificil que engañen a quienes se ocuparon de los cuerpos (nuevamente Madara y la policía de Konoha) *En el manga 490, pag 6, Kabuto dice: "...relajate, aún no le he otorgado un alma." (refiriendose al cuerpo de Madara que le muestra a Tobi). Hasta donde sabemos del jutsu de resurrección, el ADN y el sacrificio son para que el alma use el cuerpo del sacrificado y el ADN lo transforme en el de la persona invocada, siendo así, cuando Kabuto resucitó a Madara, antes de invocarlo frente a Tobi, el alma debó estar en el cuerpo. Si Kabuto dijo algo como "aún no le he otorgado un alma"... ¿quiere esto decir que Tobi si es Madara? ¿qué el cuerpo invocado posee un alma diferente a la de Madara? o como pusieron más arriba... ¿que el alma de Madara se dividió en 2? A esperar el manga. :: ''Silver. ''JLSilver 04:57 25 nov 2011 (UTC) '''Madara07: Habra q esperar q se quite la mascara no hay d otra, ni los ultimos mienbros d Akatsuki sabe quien es realmente Kisame y los dmas le dicen madara y Zetsu le dice Tobi, Lo q realmente me intriga es porq no termina d dcir quien es verdaderamente Dojutsu 17:00 25 nov 2011 (UTC) Uchih Shisui shisui?si ya se k ay varios puntos encontra pero dejenme expresar esta idea: *por lo que nos cuenta itachi,shisui tenia una personalidad muy al estilo naruto,asi que no creo k sea shisui en realida,sino mas bien alguien k controla su cuerpo o lo este poseyendo con algun jutsu al estilo del clan yamanaka *nunca se encontro su cuerpo,solo su ojo y brazo derechos que tenia danzou y su ojo izquierdo lo tenia itachi,asi que pienso que alguien pudo tomar su cuerpo y hacer experimentos con el,recuerden que a shisui se la conocia como "shisui del cuerpo parpadeante",me gusta pensar que este es el jutsu que usa tobi *a tobi se le ha caido el brazo varias veces,el mismo brazo que le faltaria al cuerpo de shisui *uno de los puntos encontra seria que shisui debio morir un poco antes de la masacre de su clan,por lo que tobi,el responsable del ataque del kyuubi siete años antes del mencionado ataque tuvo que sacar sus tecnicas de otro lado Guerrerodragon 02:32 1 dic 2011 (UTC)Guerrerodragon Hiporesis Mi ipotesis es que tobi si puede ser obito, porque tiene el mismo poder que kakashi sin embargo el lo tiene mas desarrollado por eso puede usarlo en el mismo (Tambien esto explicaria la forma en que kakashi obtubo el mangekio sharinga)--Gusti-a13 18:48 5 dic 2011 (UTC) es inposible que obito se a tobi por una logica razon :minatopelio contratobi enel pasado cuando el 9 colasfueinvocado pero tambien acuerdense obito era entrenadopor minato junto a kakashi por lo tanto como minato puedo peliar contra su estudiante de nivel superior ??? 190.39.70.151 14:29 10 dic 2011 (UTC)deivis Además si fuera Obito Kakashi habría sido capaz de reconocer el color de su chakra ya que es el mismo que el del Sharingan que tiene implantado, pero no es así. Y cuando Tobi peleó con Konan, se rompió su máscara y se vio que tenía ojeras, si en verdad fuera Obito no las tendría, ya que debería tener la mism edad que Kakashi. tobi para mi es obito uchiha IZUNA : hay muchas cosas por la cual ue creo es es izuna tengo una una ipotesi e teoria ' '''1 ) no se sabe nada de nada de izuna algun dia tiene que partisipar en la serie 2) el magekuyo sharingan de el le pudo aver adquirido avilidades especiales 3) sabe demasiado sobre el pasado de madara uchia "tiene informacio realmente vieja" 4) al parecer el es conocido por madara en el manga dice " el " ' '''Deivis-parker 18:39 5 mar 2012 (UTC)deivis-parker (wolf) Tobi Clon de Madara? Tobi tiene todo para ser un clon de Madara o Izuna. La idea de creerse Madara tan firmemente. Su desden por la libertad. Sus tecnicas, su misterio, su tiempo de vida. El Nuevo Madara sabe de él, probablemente con celulas de Hashirama lo creo el Madara Original. El supuesto: En el episodio 208 de Shippuden. Tobi pelea contra los subordinados de Danzou y pierde un brazo, y se ve como se deshace en likido blanco al igual ke los zetsus blancos. Ademas sumarle a esto las heridas de su batalla contra Konan por ejemplo, es claro ke se recupera de un modo anormal o_O. solo porke es mi idea de momento, me gustaria saber si alguien tiene alguna objecion a esto y darme una razon x la cual no podria ser asi? En el manga se le ve invocando al kyubi. Deberían ponerle en el cuadro de sus jutsus eso. TOBI es OBITO yo creo k TOBI es obito ¿por que? ¿no es raro que le den tanta importancia a un personaje ya muerto y sin precedente? ademas de darle un giro muy dramatico de interes con respecto con un personaje importante de naruto (kakashi) las condiciones apoyan mi hipotesis pues; TOBI al decirlo muchas veces rapido y seguido dice OBITO (T-OBITO-BITOBI) y quiza sea una pista para los que ven naruto, otra cosa es la unica muestra del ojo derecho de tobi ya que el izquierdo lo posee kakashi, sin contar que quiza por eso queria ponerse un ringnegan ya que no posee su otro sharingan, ademas de que obito pierde todo su lado derecho en el accidente y al pelear con el cuarto hokague se ve como esa parte es de un tipo de plasma tipo zetsu que podria ser que se le implanto para complentarlo al momento de llamarlo. quisa lo revivieron o simplemente estan usando su cuerpo por ser uchija secundario. 189.202.36.47 09:29 5 mar 2012 (UTC)Alejandro Zozaya189.202.36.47 09:29 5 mar 2012 (UTC) por el sabio de los 6 caminos no puede er obito por una razon facil : es muy obio tu crees que el creador dejaria un misterio haci de facil piensa !!! A haber chavales tobi es un uchiha y no orochimaru ni cualquier otra criatura el izanagi solo puede ser utilizado correctamente con una persona con sangre de un uchiha por q (apartir de aqui es un fragmento q he cogido para daros una explicacion mejor de la diferencia q hay q lo utilizara danzo por nio ser uchiha) Izanagi sólo puede ser utilizado por aquellos con los rasgos genéticos del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. El Uchiha, descendiente del sabio, son capaces de realizar Izanagi con su Sharingan. Solo y unicamente por el control breve de la realidad que la técnica les permite, el Sharingan con el que se realiza Izanagi se vuelve ciego. Por esta razón, el Clan Uchiha lo calificó de Kinjutsu. Danzō Shimura, en un esfuerzo por hacer un uso práctico del jutsu, tenía diez Sharingan implantados en su brazo derecho. Orochimaru pudo ampliar la vida útil de Izanagi en cada Sharingan de Danzō a un minuto, lo que le permite utilizar la técnica por un máximo de diez minutos, con descansos que se consideren necesario. Sin embargo, debido a que Danzō no es un Uchiha, sus niveles de chakra caen sustancialmente cada vez que comienza a usar un nuevo Sharingan para Izanagi. (aqui ya termina el fragmento q e cogido) por lo tanto a conseguido utilizar tobi el izanagi correctamente por q es sangre uchiha . Ahora q ya he dejado claro q tobi es un uchiha voy a dar mi argumento y si es madara a transplantado el cuerpo al de otra persona mediante un jutsu y ahora van mis motivos de por q puede ser madara: .lleva rinegan y sharingan. .quien hiba a saber donde estaba el cuerpo de madara esos abanicos heran de madara y madara enmascarado los cogio solo los q sabian donde estaba el cuerpo eran el y kabuto . .todos los q han visto la cara le reconocen como madara.(aqui surge una pregunta¿como hiban a mentirnos? .lleva el mismo traje q los antiguos akatsuki y madara fue el q lo fundo . y aqui estan mis motivos(´´´´)83.43.181.93 14:45 8 mar 2012 (UTC) A y otra cosa haber si cambian ya la foto principal de su descripcion q podrian poner ya la de su nueva mascara. 189.136.160.205 05:30 11 mar 2012 (UTC)yo dijo que tobi es shisui por que el era el unico que sabia todo sobre itachi si recuerdan en la primera serie de naruto uno de los uchihas que acusa itachi de aver lo matado le dise que shisui lo avi espiando por mucho tiempo ademas shisui se le apodo el cuerpo parpadeante por sus ataque de teletransportacion y casualmente tobi usa siempre la tecnica de migracion de espasio-temporal,tambien tiene la capasidad de controlar a la gente como lo ase shisui ademas kabuto mensiona que el cuerpo shisui nunca pudo ser allado y tambien se entiende que fue conosido en la alde de la neblina Yo pienso que tobi puede ser el hijo malvado del sabio de los 6 caminos, ya que en la pelea con konan el le dice que nagato era el tercero de los seis caminos, comenten para aclarar200.93.13.87 23:52 20 mar 2012 (UTC) no es shisui tobi busco el sharingan de shisui mas que trato de quitaselo a danzo pero danzo lo destrullo 176.58.150.94 19:40 21 mar 2012 (UTC) Tobi es kagami Uchiha pues este cuya muerte no esta confirmada tiene un parecido fisico muy similar a Tobi ademas sus edades correponden porque kagami es de la misma edad de danzo y cuando tobi lucho contra minato ya se notba muy adulto por ello sostengo esta teoria! Tobi Es El Sabio De Los 6 Caminos tobi tambien podria ser el sabio de los 6 caminos por que el alega que le dio el rinegan a nagato y el anterior en tenerlo fue el sabio de los 6 caminos disen que murio pero pudo no aber muerto y alomejor el conocia a madara y pudo ayudar a itachi en la matansa del clan uchiha para quitar el odio de los uchihas